1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensile switchable supporting frame, and more particularly, to a supporting frame having a tensioning structure that allows for multi-stage adjustment of a loading force thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Display products currently available are diversified with different specifications such as sizes and weights. Those supporting frames that support a display by means of fixed elastic force which cannot be adjusted, so that the application scope thereof is limited. In other words, when a display supported is replaced (e.g., because the user needs to replace it into a display of a greater size), the supporting frame might become unable to be continuously used. The user must purchase a new supporting frame that can match the new display.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a supporting frame capable of switching between different tensile forces so as to be adapted to support electronic devices of different weights and to facilitate adjustment and operation by the user.